The Difference Between You and I
by iEatBrainz
Summary: In a sequel to 'The One,' Madison Marquez thinks she has run from the Death Note forever. However, one fateful day, she realizes the Death Note still exists and is still as dangerous as ever. Things get personal. Who is Kira now? Rated T for language.R&R!


Hey guys! I'm back with a sequel to _The One_. You guys were excited by that, so be prepared to be exhilarated by this! With more personal feelings involved, Madison has to chose between the one who wants her and the one she wants. Confused yet? You should be. This one is more focusing on action and consequences than on Madison and L's relationship. Delve into their world and be intrigued by the twists and turns of the love, hatred and confusing words..

All canon characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

And I apologize for the short first chapter :)

* * *

I ran through the dark, wet hallway, tears streaming from my eyes and blood spurting from...everywhere. My vision was blurred, my hearing subdued; yet I knew exactly where to go. At the end of the corridor, I saw him. Waiting for me. I reached out, yearning for his touch, and yet knowing it was something I could not have. Red blotches covered his face in my vision, but I grasped his straight, black tie with both hands. And then I was pulled into the darkness.

I shot up in bed, breathing hard. My room felt hot, stuffy, and claustrophobic. Untwisting myself from my sheets, I stumbled over to the window. My shaking hands found the middle bar and I pushed it open, letting the cool summer breeze blow into my house. I took in the scenery laying out before me. The night was beautiful and open, the moon full. It smelled like the salty sea, and the wind made the hairs on my arms rise. The lake glimmered in the moonlight. It was a perfect night for a swim or perhaps a picnic, but my mind was elsewhere.

The same nightmare had been displayed in my mind for the past 3 months. Ever since Watari died – no, ever since Watari was _murdered_. By something. Wait. Some_one_. And the someone that had killed him was somewhere out there, probably murdering other people silently. The night the butler man had been killed, three months prior to this day, I had been just wrapping up a murder case. Now, I was in the middle of one. Five weeks before Watari's death, I had killed Light Yagami, an ex-boyfriend of mine. It had been for his own good, I might add.

In an attempt to clear my mind, I walk out to the living room. I pass my dining room table, upon which is a pile of unpaid bills. Ever since joining one of the most efficient detectives in the world, I had more than enough money to pay them. I'm just too lazy to do so. As I settled down in my loveseat, I remembered that my parents were coming. The clock stated, in blocky red numbers, that it was 2:49. Mentally counting ahead, I deduced that they would arrive in about five hours.

My phone started playing a familiar melody. I glanced at the screen, looking at the blocked number. It was Ryuuzaki, obviously. Tentatively, I reached out to the device, but thought better of it. I let it ring. After the ring tone whispered it's last note, I felt a breeze roll in, settling in the silence.

I probably fall asleep, because when I open my eyes again, the sun is up. The clock in my bedroom starts shrieking, and I'm suddenly reminded of my parents' visit. I scramble up, quickly taking a shower and getting dressed. I have a little under fifteen minutes to cook some breakfast and dry my hair, and so I do.

I hear the suburban pull up in the driveway and shove my plate into the dishwasher. I run to the door and throw it open, smiling widely. My parents get out of their vehicle and walk up to the porch, hugging me tightly and wordlessly.

"Mom, Dad! I'm so happy you could come! It must have taken you ages to get the tickets," I chattered as I let them in to my home.

"Well, they were expensive, but your uncle helped us out. So this is your fancy Japanese house..I like it!" Replied my father. He sat down on my leather couch and looked around. My mother gave me another hug and sat with my dad. She smiled at me.

"We would have sent you a birthday present last week, but it was.."

"Expensive, I understand. You know, mom and dad, I could give you some money. I have a lot of it thanks to my new job," I said with a sad smile. My 'new job' was investigating crimes with the most famous detective in the world, L.

"Now, Madison, you know we are your parents and not a charity case! We'll get money. Not from you, sweetheart," lectured my dad, crossing his arms sternly. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Yup, dad was back.

"So, where do you work, Madi-"

My father stopped mid sentence, his eye twitching. He grabbed his chest, over his heart, and collapsed to his side. I gasped.

"DAD!" "ANTHONY!"

My mom and I screamed it at the same time. I quickly went to his side. His eyes had rolled back into his eyes and he was still now. My eyes filled with tears and I grabbed his hand.

"Dad! No!"

"Madison, call 119 right now!" I jumped up at her voice and ran to the phone, punching in the number and pulling the phone to my ear.

"Hello, 119 how may I he-"

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE, MY FATHER JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK! GET HERE NOW!" My voice had raised at least three octaves and I was hysterical. I gave my address and information, and hung up. My mother was crying.

"A-Anthony...you were so young. How..how... you were fine!" Muttering, my mom was clutching my father's lifeless hand. I came to a sudden realization. If my father had been fine and in the wrong conditions for a heart attack...

This meant someone had a Death Note. And they were using it.

Well, shit.


End file.
